Episode 8351 (26th March 2014)
Plot Gary and Owen make their plans to steal tiles from Phelan which involves Gary phoning in sick while he completes the second job. Carla is distant and distracted. Peter thinks she is still preoccupied with the funeral but once he has gone she rings for an appointment at the abortion clinic. Kevin remains bad-tempered with a contrite Tyrone. Owen fills the van up with tiles and makes Gary apologise to Phelan who appears suspicious of what is going on. Kevin listens to Sally when she tells him to take it easy on Tyrone, pointing out how well he's coped in all the circumstances. Beth is over the moon to receive a £5,000 reward from Maureen Rothwell. Tim worries about how well Sally and Kevin are getting on but Anna tells him he shouldn't be concerned as he and Sally are well suited. Phelan turns up at the cafe and makes a passing enquiry after Gary's health. A cold Anna tells him he's fine and throws him out when he provokes her. Michelle’s taken aback by the termination appointment but Carla assures her she’s made the right decision and Peter mustn't find out. Phelan surprises Gary outside the builder's yard and opens the van to see it full of tiles. Gary tells him they were bought in specially but Phelan makes it clear he doesn't believe him. Katy comes to the rescue with a forged advice note from the tiles from the supplier. Phelan is still annoyed that Gary is doing a foreigner on his time. Valerie Phelan asks Anna if she's noticed any atmosphere between her husband and Owen. Anna denies that anything is wrong. Gail hangs round at the bistro rather than go home to an empty house. The Gazette asks Beth for an interview. Chesney worries that begging letters will be the result. He and Sinead wonder if she’d lend them some to invest in the kebab shop. Phelan does a stock check at the site and tells Owen he knows what he did. Blackmailing him with taking the CCTV footage of Gary's attack to the police, he tells Owen he's going to keep the £80,000 he invested in the job. Cast Regular cast *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Jack Webster - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Valerie Phelan - Caroline Berry *Postman - Gary Hanks Places *Coronation Street exterior *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Office *Nick's Bistro *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *Owen Armstrong Construction - Yard and office *Mill conversion site Notes *Last appearance of Jack Webster until 24th September 2014. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Owen has to lie about Gary's whereabouts to Phelan; Carla books an appointment at the termination clinic; Kevin apologises to Tyrone; and Beth receives a £5,000 reward for bravery. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,600,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2014 episodes